danskefilmfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Samuel L. Jackson
Filmography # The Sunset Limited (2011) - Black # The Other Guys (2010) - P.K. Highsmith # Iron Man 2 (2010) - Nick Fury # The RRF in New Recruit (2010) - Zog (voice) # Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - Fear (voice) # Unthinkable (2010) - Henry Harold 'H' Humphries # Astro Boy (2009) - Zog (voice) # Mother and Child (2009) - Paul # Inglorious Basterds (2009) - Narrator (voice) # Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Afro Samurai / Ninja Ninja (voice) # The Spirit (2008) - Octopus # Soul Men (2008) - Louis Hinds # Lakeview Terrace (2008) - Abel Turner # Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Mace Windu (voice) # Iron Man (2008) - Nick Fury (uncredited) # Gospel Hill (2008) - Paul Malcolm # Jumper (2008) - Roland # Cleaner (2007) - Tom Cutler # 1408 (2007) - Gerald Olin # Resurrecting the Champ (2007) - Champ # Home of the Brave (2006) - Will Marsh # Black Snake Moan (2006) - Lazarus # Snakes on a Plane (2006) - Neville Flynn # Freedomland (2006) - Lorenzo Council # Farce of the Penguins (2006) - Narrator (voice) # The Man (2005) - Derrick Vann # Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Mace Windu # xXx 2 - The Next Level (2005) - Agent Augustus Eugene Gibbons # Coach Carter (2005) - Coach Ken Carter # Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) - Constable # The Incredibles (2004) - Lucius Best / Frozone (voice) # Unforgivable Blackness: The Rise and Fall of Jack Johnson (2004) - Jack Johnson (voice) # Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) - Rufus # Twisted (2004) - John Millis # Country of My Skull (2004) - Langston Whitfield # S.W.A.T. (2003) - Sgt. Dan 'Hondo' Harrelson # Basic (2003) - West # Unchained Memories: Readings from the Slave Narratives (2003) - Reader # xXx (2002) - Agent Augustus Eugene Gibbons # No Good Deed (2002) - Jack Friar # Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) - Mace Windu # Changing Lanes (2002) - Doyle Gipson # The 51st State (2001) - Elmo McElroy # The Caveman's Valentine (2001) - Romulus # Unbreakable (2000) - Elijah Price # Shaft (2000) - John Shaft # Rules of Engagement (2000) - Col. Terry L. Childers # Any Given Wednesday (2000) - Willie Nutter # Deep Blue Sea (1999) - Russell Franklin # Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) - Mace Windu # Our Friend, Martin (1999) - Turner (voice) # The Red Violin (1998) - Charles Morritz # The Negotiator (1998) - Danny Roman # Out of Sight (1998) - Hejira Henry (uncredited) # Sphere (1998) - Dr. Harry Adams # Jackie Brown (1997) - Ordell Robbie # Eve's Bayou (1997) - Louis Batiste # 187 (1997) - Trevor Garfield # The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) - Mitch Henessey # A Time to Kill (1996) - Carl Lee Hailey # Trees Lounge (1996) - Wendell # The Great White Hype (1996) - Rev. Fred Sultan # Sydney (1996) - Jimmy # Fluke (1995) - Rumbo (voice) # Die Hard - Mega Hard (1995) - Zeus Carver # Kiss of Death (1995) - Calvin Hart # Losing Isaiah (1995) - Kadar Lewis # The Search for One-eye Jimmy (1994) - Col. Ron # The New Age (1994) - Dale Deveaux # Pulp Fiction (1994) - Jules Winnfield # Hail Caesar (1994) - Mailman # Against the Wall (1994) - Jamaal # Assault at West Point: The Court-Martial of Johnson Whittaker (1994) - Richard Greener # Fresh (1994) - Sam # True Romance (1993) - Big Don # Jurassic Park (1993) - Ray Arnold # Menace II Society (1993) - Tat Lawson # Amos & Andrew (1993) - Andrw Sterling # Loaded Weapon 1 (1993) - Wes Luger # Patriot Games (1992) - Lt. Smdr. Robby Jackson # White Sands (1992) - Greg Meeker # Juice (1992) -Trip # Fathers & Sons (1992) - Marshall # Jumpin' at the Boneyard (1992) - Mr. Simpson # The Secret World of Spying (1992) - LCDR Robby Jackson # Dead and Alive: The Race for Gus Farace (1991) - Hatcher # Strictly Business (1991) - Monroe # Johnny Suede (1991) - B-Bop # Jungle Fever (1991) - Gator Purify # The Return of Superfly (1990) - Nate Cabot # Goodfellas (1990) - Stacks Edwards # Mo' Better Blues (1990) - Madlock # Betsy's Wedding (1990) - Taxi Dispatcher # A Shock to the System (1990) - Ulysses # Def by Temptation (1990) - Minister Garth # The Exorcist III (1990) - Dream Blind Man # Sea of Love (1989) - Black Guy # Do the Right Thing (1989) - Mister Señor Love Daddy # Dead Man Out (1989) - Calvin Fredricks # Coming to America (1988) - Hold-Up Man # School Daze (1988) - Leeds # Magic Sticks (1987) - Bum # Uncle Tom's Cabin 1987) - George # Ragtime (1981) - Gang Member #2 # Together for Days (1972) - Stan